Le retour de l'automne
by Arkel
Summary: Hercule-Après avoir échappé au tourbillon des Ames à la fin du film, Hadès a un petit compte à rendre à une certaine personne alors que l’automne arrive…One-shot!


Petit mot d'Arkel : Cher lecteur de fanfics français, que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la section de fanfics françaises disney pullulent Alors soit je t'ai recommandé cette fic, soit tu as déjà lu mes ''œuvres'' et tu jettes un coup d'œil pour voir ce que j'ai écrit d'autre. Vous devez sûrement vous demander quelle mouche m'a piquée d'écrire une fic « Hercule ». Bon assez de bla-bla, passons à la suite…

Résum : Après avoir échappé au tourbillon des Ames à la fin du film, Hadès a un petit compte à rendre à une certaine personne alors que l'automne arrive…

Disclaimer : J'hésite… Hadès et compagnie appartiennent à un certain Homère, dont on ne sait rien et qui pourrait être plusieurs personnes. Cependant, vu que c'est une ''suite'' du film « Hercule » je pense que la compagnie Disney ait quelque droit là dessus, notamment sur les deux petits diablotins Peine et Panique (qui sont des créations purement disneyenne), de toute façon rien est à moi.

Genre : G, one-shot, humour/romance

Pour finir : Si vous n'aimez pas Hadès, si vous n'aimez pas l'idée que les méchants puissent avoir une vie privée et des petites tracasseries quotidiennes, passez votre chemin ! Je tiens à préciser que je suis une fan de mythologie grecque, que le film « Hercule » a dû faire remuer dans leur(s) tombe(s) le ou les ''Homère'' mais que ce qui fait que j'ai pu apprécier ce film c'est bien son ton parodique. Qu'importe donc que Zeus ne soit pas un tombeur de ces dames, qu'Héra soit une gentille moman, que leur rejeton ait un nom romain ! On est là pour rigoler et pour se moquer de notre société actuelle ! Je me suis juste dit qu'il serait bien de rajouter un peu de piment dans la vie de notre cher Hadès, dieu des Enfers, tout en restant fidèle à la mythologie et au film de Disney.

Le retour de l'automne

Peine et Panique regardaient leur maître vénéré faire les cent pas sur le bord du Styx. Pour les humains, l'arrivée de l'automne signifiait que la douceur allait enfin se faire sentir et faire oublier les chaleurs de l'été, qu'ils fallaient se préparer à vendanger les vignes et qu'on verrait des soldes dans de nombreuses boutiques de la ville d'Athènes. Mais en Enfers, l'automne était vu tout autrement. Les années précédentes, l'automne s'annonçait comme une délivrance pour les nombreux suppliciés du Tartare et qu'une singulière bonté rythmerait enfin les lieux. Cependant, cette année-là serait différente. Pourquoi, les serviteurs du dieu infernal le savaient bien. Cette année, Hadès avait essayé de prendre le pouvoir au roi des Dieux, Zeus, et avait combattu contre le fils de ce dernier, Hercule. Le plus ennuyeux n'était pas qu'Hadès avait lamentablement échoué (il pourrait recommencer encore une fois) mais le simple et ridicule fait, selon lui, d'avoir essayer de renverser le pouvoir du dieu de la foudre. Sans avoir avisé auparavant une certaine personne. Qui n'était là que l'automne et l'hiver. Et qui n'aurait surement pas accepter cela.

Hadès grogna des flammes bleues, tandis que ces deux serviteurs se recroquevillaient de peur. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans le tourbillon des Morts. Non, et puis, qui était le maître incontesté et craint de tous ici ? Lui ! Donc il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! C'est avec ce regain de confiance que le dieu des Enfers bomba le torse, tandis que se faufilait au loin sur le fleuve une discrète barque. Charon, l'inquiétant passeur du Styx, faisait avancer l'embarcation à l'aide d'un long bâton. Derrière lui était assise une forme lumineuse, de couleur violette. La lueur mauve, mystérieuse et fascinante, contrastait grandement avec la noirceur et la terreur des alentours. Charon jeta une corde qu'agrippèrent Peine et Panique pour tirer la barque vers la rive. Hadès s'avança et tendit sa main droite griffue, tout en arborant un sourire qui se voulait triomphant.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Perséphone !

Une jeune femme, habillée d'une robe violette et dont un voile bleu couvrait le visage, prit appui sur la main d'Hadès pour descendre sur la terre ferme mais ne prononça aucun mot. Devant ce silence glacé, le dieu des Enfers eut une grimace.

-Bon retour aux Enfers, O reine !, dirent d'une seule voix Peine et Panique, agenouillés.

Perséphone gardait la tête droite et s'avança vers un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait vers les appartements divins. A chacun de ses pas naissaient des fleurs, émergeant du sol. Hadès, quant à lui, grognait déjà sa rage. Charon était toujours là et tendait sa main, patient.

-Que voulez-vous, vous ?, demanda le dieu des Enfers.

-Qu'on me paye !, répondit simplement le passeur.

-C'est aux mortels de vous donner de l'argent que je sache ! Cela fait des siècles que vous amenez la reine ici. Vous n'avez jamais demandé quoi que ce soit !

-Tout travail mérite pécule, dit le passeur avec un sourire édenté. De plus, le syndicat…

-Quoi, quel syndicat ?! Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de fonder un syndicat ?

-Votre femme, Majesté. L'année dernière !

Là s'en était trop. Hadès rugit un « Perséphone » qui résonna jusque dans le plus profond Tartare, avant de monter lui aussi dans l'escalier.

Peine et Panique eurent un sourire compatissant pour Charon qui s'en mordait maintenant ses doigts squelettiques.

-Traiter les employés de cette manière !, s'insurgea t'il. Je vais m'en référer au syndicat !

-Comment fait-on pour adhérer à ce syndicat ?, demanda Peine à voix basse.

Cependant, Hadès était monté rejoindre sa femme dans sa chambre. Quelle idée lui avait pris de s'être marié, il se l'était demandé des centaines de fois. Il retrouva Perséphone devant sa coiffeuse, qui avait retiré son voile, laissant voir un visage magnifique.

-J'ai à vous parler, Madame !, rugit-il devant sa femme qui restait imperturbable.

Elle prit une brosse et commença à coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Moi d'abord !, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Peine et Panique était non loin des appartements divins et c'est avec un petit air amusé que Peine commença le compte à rebours.

-Quatre… Trois… Deux…Un…

-QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE COMPLOTER CONTRE ZEUS ?!

-Notre belle reine a su garder son caractère !, affirma Panique.

-Quelle femme, cependant !, ajouta son compagnon. Il faut avouer qu'elle a tout de même raison d'être en colère.

La brosse avait valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce et Hadès avait dû se tordre agilement pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine figure. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire un mot pour se fit immédiatement couper par Perséphone, qui s'était transformée en un monstre de fureur.

-TU N'AS RIEN A DIRE !! TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE !!

-Euh… Je vois que tu es au courant pour…, balbutia Hadès qui se ratatinait de plus en plus.

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant !! J'étais avec mes amies dans une pleine du Péloponnèse quand ma mère me l'a appris !

-Oh ta mère…, maugréa le dieu. Déméter a toujours un don pour exagérer les choses !

-Ma mère n'a rien exagéré du tout !!

-Mais, ma douce…

Cette fois, Hadès ne fit pas l'objet venir et se prit un flacon de parfum sur la tête, ce qui fit exploser les flammèches bleues qui lui servaient de cheveux.

-Mais… Mais…, paniqua t'il en tâtant son crâne nu.

-Bien fait pour toi !! Je m'en vais en salle du jugement des Ames ! J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de travail m'attend !

Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Minos, les juges des enfers, avaient fini par lever leur nez de leurs paperasses pour regarder, tout étonnés, leur reine, assise sur son trône, qui bouillait encore de rage.

-Ça a dû chauffer dans le ménage infernal !, constata Rhadamanthe.

-Quelle dommage que le visage de notre belle reine soit déformé par tant de colère !, ajouta Minos.

-Chut ! Le Maître arrive !, coupa Eaque.

En effet, Hadès était arrivé, suivi de loin par ses deux serviteurs, et avait retrouvé sa chevelure. Cependant une forte odeur de parfum persistait, à tel point que les juges ne purent s'empêcher de se boucher le nez quand il passa devant eux.

-Bonjour Bajest !, saluèrent-ils en cœur d'une voix de trompette.

Hadès prit place sur son trône, à côté de la reine, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardèrent.

-Vous pouvez faire rentrer les Ames !, ordonna Hadès, légèrement excédé.

Une grande porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un fantôme flasque d'une femme âgée.

-Alors… Vous êtes Pandora, vous êtes morte à 79 ans !, fit Rhadamanthe en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez en lisant un formulaire.

-Fautes commises… mineures !, ajouta Minos. A vécu à la campagne ! Toujours serviable et très travailleuse !

-Nous, les juges, optons pour que vous accédez aux Champs Elysées !, termina Eaque. Si ces Majestés sont d'accord ?

Hadès et Perséphone acquiescèrent, bien que leurs esprits semblaient ailleurs.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte de droite s'ouvrit laissant place à un paysage enchanteur. La vieille femme fut accueillie par des jeune gens à la mine réjouissante, des petits oiseaux et des chansons.

D'autres âmes vinrent au fur et à mesure. Les jugements étaient en général très rapides et, contrairement au reste de l'année, Perséphone étant là et Hadès n'osant renchérir, de nombreuses personnes accédaient aux Champs Elysées. Cependant quelques criminels furent précipiter dans le Tartare, vers lequel menait la porte de gauche.

La tension lourde entre les époux infernaux put durer longtemps si une venue inattendue ne chamboula pas tout cela. Un homme, entouré d'une lueur dorée et portant une lyre, était rentré dans la pièce.

-Orphée, que fais-tu ici ?, demanda étonnée Perséphone.

-Hélas, noble Perséphone ! Mon épouse Eurydice est morte ! S'il vous plaît, rendez-la moi !

-Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?!, grogna Hadès. Et Cerbère ?

-Je lui ai joué un air de ma lyre et la bête s'est endormie !, chantonna presque Orphée. Je vous donnerai un concert privé et gratuit en échange de l'âme de mon épouse !

-Pauvre Orphée !, s'exclama la reine, compatissante. Juges, rendez lui l'âme de son Eurydice !

-Mais, Madame…, commença Eaque.

-Ha ha ! Hors de question !, ricana Hadès.

-Quoi ?!, s'écria sa femme. Je connais Orphée depuis un moment. Il faut lui donner l'âme !!

-Non !

-Si !!

-Non !!!

-SI !!!!

-NOOOON !!!! PAS TANT QUE CA SERA MOI LE PATRON ICI !!

Perséphone avait gagné. Orphée avait finalement réussi à récupérer l'âme de sa femme, en échange d'un concert gratuit, mais sous condition de ne pas regarder son visage jusqu'à la sortie des Enfers. Cependant, Hadès s'arrangea pour que ses serviteurs fassent trébucher les tourtereaux pour les faire se regarder. D'ailleurs satisfait de son plan diabolique il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Il revêtit un pyjama bleu et recouvrit avec soin sa tête avec un bonnet de nuit. Sur son lit, il trouva la dernier exemplaire de la « Divine Gazette des Dieux ». Bizarre, il y avait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait lue. Il regarda la première page qui annonçait que le journal allait beaucoup parlé des vendanges, sous la coupe du dieu Dionysos.

-Sale alcoolique !, pensa Hadès tout en buvant la tisane que lui avait apporté Panique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sommaire. Deux interviews par Hermès étaient annoncées. La première était celle d'Hercule.

-J'aurai ta peau un jour !! « Je n'ai aucun mérite…gna gna…Sans mes amis je ne serai rien… gna gna » Tss ! Crétin !!

Il regarda alors la deuxième interview.

-« Chers lecteurs divins, après notre héros Hercule voici une entrevue des plus surprenantes. Moi, Hermès, messager des Dieux, ait réussi à rencontrer Perséphone, reine des Enfers »… Per… Perséphone !! Elle s'est faite interviewer ?! Elle ?! Que dit-elle ?… « Pas trop dur de vivre aux Enfers ? …gna gna… Réponse, non j'aime avoir un rôle à jouer dans le parcourt des âmes des mortels… Etes-vous au courant de la trahison de votre mari? » … Oh mais !!

-Je vois que tu es tombé sur l'article qui m'est consacré !, fit une voix narquoise devant lui.

Perséphone était entrée dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe de chambre. Hadès resta un instant stupéfait devant la beauté de sa femme avant de se rembrunir.

-Comment peux-tu me manquer autant de respect ?! Je cite « mon mari est un imbécile. Il n'a pas réfléchi en voulant conquérir le pouvoir suprême » !

-Oui… Hé bien Zeus l'a cru !

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai convaincu de te pardonner et de te laisser retourner de temps en temps au mont Olympe !

-Je t'ai rien demand ! Et puis, à la cour de Zeus, c'est que des imbéciles !!

-Comment ??! Je fais des efforts pour arranger ta situation et tu n'es pas content !!

La dispute fut coupée par un petit coup à la porte.

-Quoi ?!!, crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Peine et Panique, eux aussi habillés pour aller dormir.

-Maître vénéré, Ma reine, commença Panique. Les Enfers n'ont pas connu le calme de toute la journée !

-Réconciliez-vous ! Je vous en supplie !, finit Peine.

-Nan !!

-Allons, après toutes ces années de…

-Nan !!

-Mais, Majestés, rappelez-vous votre première rencontre…

-Je me rappelle très bien !, fit Perséphone en croisant ses bras. Hadès… m'a enlevée !

-Oh mais !!! Tu crois que c'était facile de te parler avec ta chère maman qui te surveillait tout le temps !, s'insurgea son mari.

-Tu as toujours détesté ma mère ! Ne lui fais pas porter le chapeau à chaque fois !!

-Quand elle a vu que tu n'étais plus là, elle a plongé le monde dans un hiver glacial !!

-Mais c'était parce qu'elle était désespérée !!

-Ouais mais un peu plus et les Dieux n'auraient eu plus rien sur quoi régner ! J'aurai mieux fait de te laisser avec ta mère tout le reste de l'année au lieu que du printemps et de l'ét !

-Cependant, Maître, s'insinua Panique. Vous a quand même accepté l'accord !

-Oui mais… euh…Si je l'ai fait… c'est que… gnnn suistoutseulgnnetlétaitgentille…, fit à voix basse le dieu des Enfers en rougissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ?!

-Gnnpardon…

-Oui ?!

-Je m'excuse d'avoir essayé de prendre le pouvoir !!

-Et ?

-Et de t'avoir crié dessus !… Bon voilà t'es contente ?!

Perséphone eut un sourire satisfait tandis que Peine et Panique se firent un clin d'œil discret.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, hein Hadèsounet ?, fit elle en embrassant son mari sur la joue.

Hadès jeta un regard furieux à ses deux serviteurs qui pouffaient de rire en entendant le sobriquet affectif donné au seigneur des Enfers.

-Dehors maintenant vous deux !!

-Ah il ne faut pas crier sur nous, patron !! On a un syndicat !!

-Ah oui ?!, s'écria Hadès qui fumait de rage.

La première nuit automnale se finit par une course-poursuite entre Hadès et Peine et Panique, devant le sourire amusé de la déesse des Enfers.

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Alors ? Aim ? En tout cas j'ai bien rigolé à la faire !! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez trouver le mythe de Perséphone dans n'importe quel manuel de mythologie grecque. En effet, on expliquait le changement de saisons par la rentrée et la sortie de la déesse aux enfers. Elle passait la moitié de l'année avec sa mère et l'autre moitié avec son mari. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez ce que trouve Perséphone à Hadès dans cette fic ? Mais bon c'est marrant comme ça. A plus !!


End file.
